


This Ride is a Wild One

by TemplesarentTombs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Excessive Drinking, M/M, Modern AU, Modern politicians more like, Sharing a Bed, enemies to something else, not that accurate, the shippers know, they aren't sure, this is something I've been working on to get out of my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: Truth be told, he needed Hamilton. That was a weird realization, but Jefferson knew it was true. He needed Hamilton and Hamilton needed him in the same way that Sherlock Holmes needs Moriarty. Without the one, the other has no motivation. As much as he thought he hated him, he actually really admired him and their political survival was vital and interconnected to each others'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a train wreck, but it has been a fun train wreck to write so hopefully you enjoy.

Congress had adjourned for the day, but Thomas Jefferson was still in a huff.

“Give me a break, I can't deal with this guy,” he stomped out into the hall with his fellow Virginia representative James Madison in tow, ready to calm down his friend.

“His party doesn't have the votes Thomas. You're just letting him get under your skin. Hamilton makes strong arguments, but they won't be enough to sway any of our Republican votes.”

Jefferson just shook his head and his curls swung with it. Madison sighed, Jefferson would never be able to get along with Hamilton and the two had only just met a couple months ago.

Alexander Hamilton was an ambitious representative from New York. He was a leading voice of the opposite party from Jefferson and Madison, and Jefferson and Hamilton seemed to get into a shouting match at every congressional hearing. 

“I'm going home,” Jefferson murmured, pulling down his sleeve on his suit jacket. 

As was Hamilton's usual way, he happened to skip right up the hall and past Jefferson. This provoked him even more and he had to resort to breathing techniques to calm down.

“Yes, definitely going home.”

~~

It wasn't anything new, but Thomas was not happy. Truth be told, he wasn't actually the most sociable person, so going to the Representative's dinner tonight was an intimidating thing to him. That didn't even include how little he wanted to see many of the people who'd be there, not the least of which was Alexander Hamilton.

Thomas had to admit, the guy was a brilliant debater. He was a hard worker too, the hours he put in filibustering and writing legislation was incredible. The only problem was how terrible Hamilton's ideas were. 

And his arrogance.

And overconfidence.

And squeaky voice.

Maybe Jefferson hated him, but this was only one night. All he had to do was avoid the man and awkwardly follow James around the whole time before going home. No big deal, he could do this.

He sighed and threw open his closet. His purple suit jacket and matching pants would have to do. Thomas paired that with a black tie and black dress shirt. After applying a generous amount of product to his hair for texture and volume, Jefferson decided he was ready to go.

~~

Alexander shook around his half full champagne flute in a jittery habit. There was much he could be doing back at is apartment, but he was obligated to be here. Oh well, no matter. He could do some work here to charm more votes from those on the fence. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Alexander spotted the Independent Aaron Burr. That was a vote he could use. Burr's political affiliation was all over the place. Sometimes Hamilton thought the man voted the way that would be best for him personally, that he didn't really stand for anything, but he couldn't get in the other guy's head. Who knew what he was actually thinking?

Before he had time to walk over to Burr, James Madison approached him.

Hamilton didn't necessarily have any problems with James. He was fine. His problem was his close connection and alliance with Jefferson. 

“Ah, James. It's, uh, nice to see you.”

“Yes, likewise. I couldn't help but notice you were deep in thought over here. Can't get your head off the job?”

It was like Madison was stalling him from going and speaking with Burr. Jefferson probably put him up to it. Hamilton wouldn't put that past the two of them. 

“You know me, always thinking. Now, if you'd excuse me...” 

By then, Burr had walked off somewhere. Hamilton sighed in frustration at his missed opportunity. 

Time for another drink then.

With a tray of more champagne floating above their arm, a waitress offered Hamilton another and he graciously took one. 

Hamilton threw his drink back and down his throat. The heat and sweet mingled in his mouth. 

After a few drinks, a purple figure walked past him and he knew it was Jefferson. Why not, he could use a little debate tonight. He liked proving Jefferson wrong. That was one of his favorite activities. 

Alexander pushed through groups of people and grasped Jefferson's arm, prompted an annoyed look from the Virginian.

“You're here late, that or I haven't seen you around. Hiding from me?”

“You wish Hamilton. Truth be told, I have other things to worry about in my life,” Jefferson quipped.

“Aw, I thought I was important to you. Have I been reading the signals wrong?” Hamilton teased. At this point, his filter was getting lost. He was just saying what first came to mind.

These comments appeared to bother Jefferson, “You know that I think you're the lowest of the low Alex. You also must know that you've had more champagne than you're used to.”

“So I'm Alex now?”  
Jefferson rolled his eyes, “Yeah, apparently you are,” then he added, “Alex.” 

Alexander giggled, “Then you're...Thomas. Or Tom.”

“Don't call me Tom.”

Hamilton leaned against the wall and laughed again, “I like that it makes you mad. At Monday's final hearing before the vote, I'm so calling you Tom. In front of everyone.”

“Don't you-” He shook his head, thinking better of the argument and figuring that it wasn't worth it, “Whatever. Your childish tactics don't make a difference in people's opinions, your facts do.”

Thomas made to walk off, but Hamilton grabbed his arm again. Instead of stopping this time, Jefferson just kept walking anyway all the while dragging Alex behind him. 

Thomas arrived at a sofa in the corner and there was nothing he could do to get Alex to lay off, so he didn't even try. 

The oddness of the situation struck Thomas then, he never hung around Alex unless they were at work. All they did was argue, and Thomas had to admit that he spent a lot of time, even alone, being angry at Alex. But now they were sitting together at the Representative's dinner in the corner alone, like wallflowers. 

He actually appreciated having someone to sulk with. He only wished it was someone else.

Somehow Alexander had another drink in hand and after another guzzle, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Something bothering you?” Jefferson sighed.

Alex nodded, “Fight me.”

This wasn't terribly shocking but Jefferson was still appalled, “What?”

Hamilton raised his fists, “You and me. Once and for all.”

“You're being dramatic. We can fight monday. Can't we just sit here and...I don't know, ignore each other?”

The other just shook his head and almost collapsed against the sofa and Jefferson's shoulder. Jefferson could feel himself tense at the contact and he looked over at Hamilton. He looked to be passed out entirely and then the worry that Hamilton needed a ride home hit him. 

Truth be told, he needed Hamilton. That was a weird realization, but Jefferson knew it was true. He needed Hamilton and Hamilton needed him in the same way that Sherlock Holmes needs Moriarty. Without the one, the other has no motivation. As much as he thought he hated him, he actually really admired him and their political survival was vital and interconnected to each others'. 

Newly armed with his new knowledge, Jefferson shook Hamilton's shoulders.

It wasn't long before he woke up looking confused.

“I'm taking you home,” Jefferson stated. It sounded like a borderline threat, but Jefferson was hellbent on getting his political counterpart home safely. That task would be so much easier if Hamilton wasn't so reckless. 

However, Alexander didn't argue with that. Instead he stood up shakily, causing Jefferson to have to give him a hand in the form of an arm under Hamilton's own. 

As they were slipping out the door, Madison gave Jefferson a look that clearly said he found the sight bizarre and troubling. He'd have to wait until Jefferson could give text his friend an excuse. That might be difficult to make up. 

“No one has to know, yeah?” Hamilton asked.

“No one,” Jefferson agreed.

Apparently no one didn't include the group of journalists standing outside with their equipment. 

Just why? Jefferson thought to himself. He felt Hamilton push away from him to try and play it cool, like he wasn't completely wasted. Jefferson reached a hand out to hold Hamilton in place.

“Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Hamilton, have you come to a compromise over the minimum wage increase bill that Representative Hamilton proposed?” 

“No,” “No,” both men declared at once, hoping to silence the group of press that were surrounding them.

A lady with a big microphone pushed her way to the front of the crowd, “You two seem more amicable than we've seen you previously. When you aren't at work, do you get along?”

Hamilton laughed obnoxiously and Jefferson cringed. The former exclaimed, “Hardly! It's complicated.”

“We don't,” Jefferson added.

The reporter continued, unphased, “then what are you two doing leaving the dinner early together?”

Hamilton laughed again, and Jefferson didn't even want to consider what the woman was implying.

“It's up to your imagination then,” Hamilton winked.

“Wait!” Jefferson, “This is how rumors get started. I'm driving him back to his apartment and then I'm going home. It's been a long week and I need to take a little time alone this weekend.”

With that, Thomas pushed his way through the throng of journalists and out to the sidewalk. Hamilton caught up behind, struggling to walk a straight line and Thomas knew the press would all know how drunk Alexander was. That wouldn't paint him in the best light.

Not his problem.

After the struggle to get there, they got to Jefferson's sedan car. 

“Wait, what about my car?” Hamilton questioned, visibly confused.

“Well I can't drive both,” Jefferson huffed.

“What about when I want to leave my house to go get my car tomorrow? Thomas,” Hamilton whined. He refused to sit down in Jefferson's car and Thomas thought Hamilton might have never frustrated him this much before.

“Just sit down, we'll go back to my apartment and tomorrow I'll drop you off to get your car. Simple fix.”

“Hmm,” Hamilton sat down then with his arms crossed, “Fine, we could use a little quality time together anyway.”

“You're going right to bed.”

“Don't tell me what to do!”

Jefferson groaned and turned up the radio. It was a news channel of course and it was just lucky that they were reporting on the journalist's impromptu interview with the two of them.

Thomas quickly changed it before his passenger could notice. He spared a passing glance over to Hamilton and saw that the other was falling asleep and Jefferson felt himself smile despite himself. He knew Hamilton was the sort who went non-stop until his body demanded him to sleep, until he crashed basically. Thomas was just glad that Hamilton wasn't fighting sleep and finally took a break. It was cute.

Curse you brain, you don't like him. You're just making it so he owes you. Nothing more to it.

At least that's what he told himself. He could make himself believe it.  
~~

When they got back to Jefferson's apartment, Hamilton walked upstairs like a zombie and Thomas immediately had him go to bed. 

“I'm not tired though,” Alex yawned.

“Pretty sure you are,” Thomas sighed.

As he suspected Alex started snoring, taking up the whole bed. He wasn't going to let Hamilton's dirty shoes ruin his sheets, so Thomas quietly sat next to Alex and put his hands over his temporary roommate's dress shoes. Jefferson tried his best to do it discreetly, but it ended up waking Alex anyway.

“What the hell are you doing Thomas?” Hamilton whispered.

“Taking your shoes off.”

Hamilton groaned, sat up, and tossed his shoes off and onto the floor, “Happy? Can you sleep now?”

“...Thanks.”

Thomas sat up and Hamilton cleared his throat, “Where are you going?”

“Since you're hogging my bed, I'm going to sleep on my couch. You're a pain, did you know that?”

“Oh come on, I can scoot over.”

Jefferson blinked, feeling uncomfortable, “That's fine, I don't mind the couch.”

Hamilton sat up, Jefferson's red comforter pooling over him making Jefferson jealous at the warmth and comfort that he knew his bed provided. It also bothered him that the prospect of laying there lazily with Hamilton was appealing. It was frustrating.

“Okay,” Jefferson concluded, “Just scoot over.”

Hamilton complied and Jefferson slid his shoes off before turning onto his side and flipping the light switch off.

~~

That morning the light came streaming through the window, awakening Alex. His head was throbbing and he noticed he was laying in a strange position. Then he remembered. 

It shouldn't have delighted him as much as it did, but waking up with his legs tangled between his rival's and waking up with the orange scent of Jefferson's hair product that must be infused in his pillow case was comforting. 

He knew it wouldn't last, Jefferson would go from being the overprotective and caring gentleman to the outspoken and arrogant Representative that he was on Capitol Hill. This wasn't supposed to happen anyway. Jefferson would wake up disgusted, Hamilton knew it.

Rather than face certain rejection, Alexander sat up in bed and decided he'd go sit on the couch and wait for Thomas to wake up. He didn't expect Jefferson to clutch his hand before he could do that.

“Where are you going? It's 5:34,” Jefferson's normally higher southern accent was thick with exhaustion and that was enough to keep Alex in bed with him. 

“Why would you care if I left?” Alex felt bad steering the conversation this way, but he wanted to know if he was the only one feeling this way.

“Because,” Jefferson paused, “I don't know, but it does bother me.”

“I'm glad it bothers you. It would bother me if it didn't bother you.”

“Wait, what?” 

Hamilton gave a quiet laugh and laid back down on his back, his hand still in Jefferson's, “What I'm trying to say is...”

“Yeah?” Hamilton could have sworn he heard a smile in that voice.

“While I don't like you necessarily, I feel connected to you. Attracted to you maybe? I don't know how I feel, but I like this.”

“I like this too,” Jefferson said, “It's hard to put into words.” 

While they weren't sure where they were heading, they knew that something pivotal had changed between them and neither could find it in themselves to mind. This was good enough for now. 

Thomas squeezed Hamilton's hand. They were going to have to hold on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
